The Mistake
by bighawaii
Summary: ActionRomanceTragedyComedy are the genres here
1. The Start

-The Mistake-

Well guys I'm writing this story out of experience...I hope you will all enjoy and I wanted to use one of my favorite pairings Beast Boy and Terra well...enjoy

First Fanfic

Key: '...'-Thoughts to self

"..."-Thoughts spoken out loud

Italics-action

(....)-Author's notes

* * *

The sun rose on one beautiful day, filling the sky with various colors. The colors slowly replaced

the darkness that once consumed the city. The sun's rays then shone on one of the most important

buildings of the city, Titans Tower. The sun's rays then started to glow through each window, one

by one waking the titans. Light filling almost every corridor, chasing away the darkness in the

tower. Every titan was just about waking up, except for one. A green boy sleeping in his bed was

hit by one of the rays and he squinted with his eyes still closed and then shoved a pillow over his

face and pulled the blanket over his head, in hope he could get more sleep.

But then one girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit too skinny but it was great for her complexion

crept into the green boy's room. She first examined the boy in the bed, "Awww, that's pretty

cute." She then stood for another five seconds remembering what she came to do in the first place

and then she remembered. She counted to five and then jumped onto the green boy on his bed.

"AHHHHHH!!", Beast Boy screamed flailing his arms in the air then eventually hitting the ground.

"Hahahaha I got you again Beast Boy. Your so easy to scare in the morning", stated Terra. "Ha

Ha, very funny. I was having a good dream too, man, why do you always have to come when its

just about to end?" "I dunno, I guess I just have great timing", Terra exclaimed.

A few moments after Beast Boy got changed with Terra waiting for him outside of his door and

then they headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast with the other titans...or so they thought.

When they arrived at the kitchen they saw food everywhere. "Waaaaa!" Beast Boy screamed

while dodging a flying toaster encased in a black aura. "What's going on here?", Terra asked

Robin who was hiding behind a counter, using it as a defense against anything thrown at him.

"Well, we got bored waiting for you so we decided to play football inside the house. But when

Cyborg threw the ball it landed in Raven's food. So Raven got ticked off and started to throw

food everywhere. Now it's a food war." Robin finished while ducking back behind the counter

and the barrage of eggs hitting Terra all over her face. This made Terra really ticked off now,

"STOOOOOOOP! What are you guys doing?! You should be eating breakfast, not throwing it

around!! Now lets get this cleaned up and have some real breakfast." 'God, sometimes I can't

believe these guys, so immature.' Terra said to herself.

Another few moments later the place was cleaned and the titans were all at the table eating and  
  
talking about stuff. But Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg were talking about something in particular.  
  
Robin and Starfire were their usually close friend status but know they secretly like each other  
  
(why not emphasize on this more, you ask? Cuz it's a BBT fic!!Thas why!!!). "Your going where,  
  
to see who?!" Beast Boy asked when Terra told her plans to him and Cyborg. "Yeah, I'm going  
  
to see my best friend at her house, you guys wanna come by also. I can't take you with me though  
  
cause I'm gonna be sleeping over the day before. You can talk to her about it" Terra takes out a  
  
piece of paper and a pen and writes down the girl's number. "Her name is Malice. She's really  
  
cool but she's a little weird sometimes...kinda like me. Heh" Terra explained. "Oh that would be  
  
cool, ya'll. Whaddya say BB, wanna go? I wanna meet this Alice girl." Cyborg says shaking his  
  
friend vigorously because of all the excitement. "S-s-s-sure T-t-t-t-thing, B-b-b-b-buddy."BB  
  
says while being shook like a cartoon of chocolate milk. "BOOYAH!!" Cyborg screams while  
  
throwing BB into the ceiling while lifting his hands in triumph. "Hahahahahaha" Everyone started  
  
laughing while BB fell out of the ceiling. "Sorry bout that, BB. I got a little carried away." "Yeah,  
  
just a little." BB said with friendly sarcasm. "Alright so make plans within the next two weeks so  
  
that we could chill and you could make friends with Malice, though you might spend some time  
  
talking with her on the phone. I'll see you guys later, I gotta head home." "Bye" Everyone said  
  
while Terra was leaving. 'Oh man, this is gonna be cool. They're gonna be able to meet my best  
  
friend. I hope that it will turn out okay. 

To Be Continued....

* * *

Well, yeh just to let you guys know, Terra doesn't live in Titans Tower. She lives with her grandmother and I do this for a reason. It will go well with my story. SO bare with me and enjoy. Please review!! 


	2. plans start to crumble

-The Mistake-

Chapter 2

Plans start to crumble

Well second chapter...I know the first chapter was a little bad...but its the starting chapter. Gotta start somewhere and leave you at a cliff hanger...though it really wasn't one. SO anywho on with the Fic!!

The next day Beast Boy got up earlier than any of the titans. He was really excited because its been a week already and he's been all jumpy and hyper because of the fact that he will be going out somewhere with Terra but also with Malice, who he's been talking to on the phone every night. BB's taken a liking for both of them. He doesn't know which one he likes better, Terra or Malice. But he doesn't worry bout that because if he can't get with Malice he has Terra as a friend or lover. Nonetheless he can't lose.

"Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy!! Its already been a week, I can't wait anymore!! I'm gonna burst!" Beast Boy screamed dancing to the music on his walkman.

"Man, can't a robot get any sleep anymore. Damn you BB, you and your hyperness in the morning..."

Cyborg mumbles to himself in a ticked off mood and walks into the living room where the little green guy was dancing.

"Yo, I would understand if we were going to Malice's house tomorrow, but there still a week left, Man!! Some of us are still trying to sleep!!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy takes off his headphones

"Huh, what did you say?"

"ARGH, thas it! Your gonna get it little man!!" Beast Boy starts running around while Cyborg tries to go after his cd player.

"You should listen to people when they're talking to you!! I should just blast you with m..."

"Uh-oh..." Beast boy gulps as Cyborg realizes he could just blast Beast Boy, so he does so. He changes his hand into his sonic cannon and hits Beast Boy directly. "AAHHHHHH! YOU JERK!!"

"Ha Ha Ha BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered.

"Now maybe that will teach you how to listen to people."

"Alright Alright, I'm sorry. I'll listen next time." Beast Boy said defeated. "But you know that I'm just excited."

"I know you are, man, but you gotta know when to control it. I'm just as excited as you. Ok? Hey, since we're up so early how's about you and me go out and get some breakfast."

"Sure, Pal." Beast Boy said with a happy and grateful tone.

The little guy was getting hungry after running around like that. The two of them walked thinking about the event coming up in the next week. They reached the diner and that's when Cyborg had gotten a disheartened look.

"What's the matter, dude? Anything bothering you?" BB asked with concern.

"Its just well, Terra and Malice are both a little weird about the situation, but Malice is more comfortable with the idea. She's excited that we're going to see her too. But its Terra I'm worried about." Cyborg explained.

"Why's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well because of the fact that things could go wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I talked to them about it. Do you even know what time we're supposed to go there?"

"No, what's your point?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Has the thought ever come to you that maybe they don't want us to come?" Cyborg asked with a sad voice.

"No. Why wouldn't they want us to come, Terra's the one who invited us anyway."

"Yeah but she did it without asking Malice. She also gave her number to us without asking. She probably asked Malice the day after she told us. It probably upset Malice."

"Oh...I see what your saying. Well I'll see what's gonna happen ok? I'll ask what time we gonna go there so we have a plan ok?

"I don't think I'm gonna go anymore, man." Cyborg says upset.

"Why not? Come on man this is the only time we can see Malice." Beast Boy said trying to defend his cause.

"Well if things do go wrong I don't wanna lose a good friend thas all. But I'll think about it"

"Alright. I'll inform you tomorrow after I talk to her tonight."

"Cool."

With that finished the two got up and headed home. The day went by as usual. Raven on the couch reading her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. Robin explaining to Starfire certain aspects to the game and other things she doesn't know about Earth yet.

DING-DONG. The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Terra. I'll get it" Raven answered.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Terra greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Not too much, the same old usual routine."

"Hahah, you guys never cease to amaze me." Terra said amused.

"Hey Rae, can I talk to you in private for awhile, I need some advice." Terra asked

Raven with a little hesitation agreed. "Alright, come into my room." "Cool."

Once in Raven's room Terra started to talk about the hang out in the upcoming week with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Malice. Raven knew Malice because she introduced her to Terra and Terra and Malice clicked together right away.

"Well anyway about the thing coming this week about hanging out with Malice?"

"Yeah" Raven answered

"BB and Cy are coming too."

"Was it ok with Malice?"

"Yeah she's cool with it, but recently her grandmother died and I don't think she wants them to come but she doesn't have the heart to tell them to not come."

"Well, I'll tell them not to come." Raven said bluntly.

"NO, I didn't tell them you were coming." Terra said panicking.

"Why not?"

"Must have slipped my mind, heh" Terra said blushing.

"Whatever, but what are we gonna do now?"

"How bout we give it a try. Malice said that she wouldn't mind making new friends to try and get her mind off her grandmother."

"Alright, then." Raven answered agreeing with Terra.

"Thanks Rae, I knew you could help me. I just need someone to talk to about this" Terra said gratefully.

"Anytime, Terra, anytime."

Later that night....

Beast Boy picked up the phone and dialed Malice's number.

"Hello?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Malice answered cheerfully.

To be Continued...

Well Now kinda of long I know...and I think this chapter is a good one. Leads to what im getting at. Well lets see...I also changed the format of the story. The look of it. Tell me if its easier to read or harder cuz the first chapter, it wasn't as good. So please review thanks...EVEN YOU ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS!! REVIEW!!!


	3. the beginning of the end:part 1

-The Mistake-

Chapter 3

The beginning of the end: part 1

Well, ok because of my reviews of my thinking over certain aspects...ive decided to change the pairing to BbRav...well because I like that pairing more than the one I put...why did I pick that pairing anyway?? Oh well here goes...Enjoy and Review!!!

* * *

"So how's it going, Malice?" Beast Boy replied.

"It's been ok, I'm just a little depressed, that's all." Malice answered.

"Oh I see, I see. So, uhhh, why are you depressed?"

"My grandmother just passed away recently. I don't know why you wouldn't know, I told your friend Cyborg about it."

"Oh really? I think I remember him talking a little bit about it before, but he was a little bummed out earlier too. I thought he was mumbling to himself." Beast Boy said attempting to cheer Malice up.

"Hehe, you always can make me feel better Beast Boy. Well yeah, she passed away and I'm really sad cause I was close to her, really close. I just miss her, that's all." Malice replied.

"Oh, well anyway I just wanted to know what time we should be heading over there this coming weekend. So do you have a certain time when we have to come?" Beast Boy questioned. There was a pause for a minute. Malice forgot about the fact that they were gonna come and visit this weekend.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Beast Boy asked looking at the phone checking if it was off or not.

"Oh sorry, I just forgot you guys were gonna come. Uhhh, try and come after 6 pm? Is that okay?" Malice said hesitantly

"Sure, that's no problem for good ol BB." Beast Boy replied quickly

"Alright then, it's a date, hehehe."

"Cool. Well I gotta go, Cyborg is calling me. Probably wants to get his butt kicked again in video games. Bye"

"Bye." Malice replied a little disheartened. She wanted to talk to Beast Boy for a little while longer.

Just then her phone rang again and it was Cyborg. Cyborg only wanted to get Beast Boy off the phone so he could talk to Malice. Malice couldn't decide whether to go for Beast Boy or Cyborg, but since Cyborg was making more of an effort, she was leaning towards liking Cyborg. But it didn't matter to her yet.

"These things take time." and with that said Malice picked up the phone and started talking to Cyborg for over four hours.

The weekend...in the morning....

Beast Boy was up late today, unlike all the other times he had been up extra early just to dance and piss Cyborg off. Everyone was up but him and Cyborg with his scheme of all schemes decided to pay back for the whole week of early disturbances.

"Oh man, This is gonna be great!!" Cyborg said excited as ever.

Beast boy was just waking up and getting ready to eat some tofu eggs and veggie bacon (uhhh he is anti-meat, after all). He made a big yawn while walking down the hallway. He wondered why he didn't hear any of the other titans in the living room, but he shrugged it off. A Big Mistake. Once he passed those doors he realized who was waiting for him. He turned around and his eyes became extremely small and lost their pupils.

"HAHAHAHA, YOUR MINE NOW LITTLE MAN!!!" and with a box of eggs ready he threw them at Beast Boy. Beast Boy using his powers.

"Nyah Nyah!! You can't hit me." Beast Boy taunted Cyborg and grabbed food from the fridge and started throwing it at Cyborg. They both were dodging and getting messing. One hit Cyborg right in the mouth and it was tofu.

"Mmmmm. This is good, what is it?"

"Tofu, dude."

"Bleh!! Aw man not that tofu stuff!!!"

"Hashanah" Beast Boy laughed and then was barraged with a whole bunch of sausages stuffed into his mouth and covered by them. Later on, Cyborg got a hold of Beast Boy and dunked him in real milk (oh the torture...XD, who can tell I'm loving this).

"Alright, alright!! I give. You can stop dunking me now, please." Beast Boy said while being dunked

"Ok, but that's what you get for waking me up early this whole week. So what time are we going?" Cyborg asked.

"We? I thought you weren't going?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Have you ever heard of someone changing their mind? I also told you I would think about it. I did and I want to go now. Sound cool?"

"Awsome dude, oh yeah we gonna go at like around 6 p.m. That ok?" Beast Boy confirmed.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Cool." They said at the same time.

So the day went by normal except for one pair of titans, Raven and Terra. They were already at Malice's house. They had sleptover the night before and are now having breakfast and talking about what is gonna happen later on tonight.

"So what are we gonna do about the other two that are coming later?" Raven asked the two girls.

"I dunno, how's about we play a prank on them. You know as a welcoming jesture." Terra said.

"Sounds great. So how's about we pretend that our parents don't want them here and we make them hide for like 20 minutes. Then we ignore em for awhile and at the end we just we tell we were only kidding." Malice suggested.

"That sounds good and clever. Tick them off a bit." Terra said.

"Whatever, lets just not make a bad decision by ignoring them for too long." Raven advised.

A few hours later...

"Come on, man!! We're gonna be like an hour late. Its already bad were 30 minutes late. (to himself now) Honestly I cant believe, BB. Its only a meeting of friends." Cyborg finished and Beast Boy came running down to the T-car where Cyborg was waiting.

"Sorry, bout that I couldn't find my wallet. Always gotta have a wallet on you at all times." Beast Boy grinned.

"Whatever, man. Let's go. You know how to get there right?" Cyborg questioned.

"Of course." BB grinning again.

Ten minutes later...

"Alright. We've finally made it here. Ring the door.." Cyborg was cut off.

"No!! Wait!!! My parents don't know that your coming. If they see you your in trouble. Come here to the backyard." Malice yelled.

"What?! What do you mean you didn't tell your parents?!" Cyborg screamed.

"Shhhh...just come back here and we'll explain." Malice explained gesturing to tell them to go to the back. They went to the back and boy did they get a surprise.

"Raven?!?!?!?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed simultaneously.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Raven replied

"What is she doing here?!" Cyborg questioned.

"Well...."

To be Continued...

* * *

Well there's part one to this....I'm very detailed and I would like to make my reviewers happy. If you want the story to change then just tell me. But no more changing the pairing cause I'm final with BbRav. Thanks for reading and review!!! 


	4. the beginning of the end:part 2

The Mistake

Chapter 4

The beginning of the end: part 2

OK! Next chapter and im still gonna keep going. I will describe Malice in this chapter and I will also have a convo between Malice and Cyborg, as you should know is one of the couples in this story. Also this is the last part of "The beginning of the end" series. There will be more of these types of chapters, do not fret my friends. Just deal with me. Now just review and tell me what you think. C0o. Enjoy and read.

* * *

"Well, after all, I am a friend of Malice." Raven replied.

"What but I thought she was Terra's best friend?!" Beast questioned confused as a mother f-er.

"Yes, that's true but she met Malice through me." Raven replied with the facts.

"Terra! You didn't tell me that Raven knew Malice and was coming also!!" Beast Boy yelled at his best friend.

"Well, heh, you never asked. So I didn't bother to tell you." Terra said with a blush. Cyborg was staring at Malice while she was doing that same. Malice was average, lady height. She was slim, and had a pretty face. Her eyes were small (Kinda like blackfires) and she had black hair and it covered her left eye. Her eyes were a crimson red and her hairstyle set off her eye color which mesmerized Cyborg. Her hair was as long as Terra's but at the end of her hair it split and spread out. She wore a mini skirt, color of violet and a white tank top. Her chest was bigger than that of Raven's and Terra's and she had platform shoes (kinda like Jinx's shoes).

Cyborg coolly approached the girl trying to act as calmly on the outside, but inside he was all nervous and was about to have an overload.

"So, your Malice, huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Hehehe, yep that's me and you must be Cyborg." Malice replied.

The two completely ignored the others and the two talked on one of the benches that was set in her backyard.

"Well, hows it going, young lady. You're more beautiful in person. Lucky me." Cyborg complimented her.

"Awww thanks Cy, you quite the looker yourself. Not much going on yet. You?" Malice asked.

"Same. So what kind of music do you like? I'm curious because it seems your into some rock or punk music."

"Yeah, you guessed right, but I like some rap and some pop also, but mostly rock."

"Oh, that's cool. I like R&B and some soft rock, classic rock."

"Oh really, soft rock is my favorite." Malice replied excitedly.

(They didn't talk about this on the phone.)

"So hows that thing your working on coming along?" Cyborg questioned referring to something they talked about on the phone.

"Oh my thing for my grandmother, the banner?" Malice questioned back.

"Yeah, that."

"Its coming along great." Malice finished but then remembered the prank from the noise of the door slamming.. "Oh no my parents!! Quick you have to hide.

"Beast Boy, HIDE!!" Terra yelled at Beast Boy.

The two of them then started to run around frantically not knowing where to hide because her backyard was like a baron wasteland. After a few seconds, they found a hiding spot and then they hid.

"Now stay there until we say its clear, Ok?" Terra said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and started to whisper to each other.

"Dude, now this is starting to be a bad idea!" Cyborg pointed out.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she didn't tell her parents!!" Beast Boy whisper yelled.

"Well, maybe if you thought things out before just jumping to conclusions."

"Well, I couldn't help it, dude. It was just such a great thing and plus I got to see three beautiful girls." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Awwww man, can't you think of something better than that. We could get into serious trouble if we're caught!!" Cyborg protested.

"Don't worry dude. It's all under control. I have animal changing powers, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that power of yours. First time its gonna come in handy." Cyborg snickered.

"Hey! At least I'm not a half robot, half human!" (sorry a little harsh) Beast Boy shot back at the half robot.

"Oh, I see how it is. Alright little man, you be that way." And with that said the two stopped talking to each other. They remained silent until it was clear, which wasn't until a long time after.

Meanwhile....

"Hah, this is great. I bet they are freaking out right now!" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I kinda feel sorry for them. Leaving them there to hide for awhile and its already been 30 minutes." Malice said.

"Let's let them in now. Isn't it about time we ignore them now?" Raven suggested.

"Oh yeah. Time to make em even more freaked out." Terra said.

But what they didn't know was that it was gonna tick them off more than freak them out.

Back to the Backyard...

"Alright guys its ok to come out now." Terra yelled out.

"Whew! I was starting to get a cramp." Beast Boy said.

"What happened back there?" Cyborg questioned giving Beast Boy a dirty look. This look bothered the girls. They hadn't expect this to happen.

"We just had to wait for my parents to leave, that's all. So where were we before the mess with my parents?" Malice asked.

'Oh man, this doesn't look good. Beast Boy isn't his happy self and Cyborg is pissed off. I wonder what happened while we left them to hide?' Raven questioned herself.

"Well we were talking bout stuff we could do while here in this town of yours." Cyborg asked but no one payed attention to him. This was strike one of pissing Cyborg off.

"So ladies hows about we ditch this house and robot and go see a movie?" Beast Boy trying to pimp it with them. That was strike two for Cyborg.

"Uhhhh, how bout no. Cause we don't feel like it. And really we didn't really want you here anyway." Terra and Malice said. Though this was only a joke it was the last straw for Cyborg. This was the third strike. They were out.

"Alright!!! Fine!!! I don't know why the hell you guys are acting this way now but I've had it!!! You guys are being stupid and ignorant. I tried to be nice after hearing Beast Boy diss me about being half man, half robot and now I gotta hear this from the two of you. I liked you Malice, but now I'm thinking differently now. Raven is the only one acting mature. I could tell she knew I was pissed and that there was something wrong with Beast Boy, cause there was! Now you guys hid us for half an hour and now you are ignoring us and then you tell us that you really didn't want us here; after all the trouble we went through planning this!!! What the hell is wrong with all of you! I've had it. It's over I hope to never see any of you again." Cyborg then stomped out and slammed the gate which startled all of them. Then Cyborg drove of in the T-car back to his hometown, which was away from the T-Tower.

"Uhhhh, heh, I think I better go too ladies. I'll talk to you guys later." Beast Boy greeted them off and transformed into a Raven and flew off. Terra and Raven took it as a sign. This ticked off Terra and it made Raven blush.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Raven stated

"Well I didn't know they would tick each other off while hiding. It was only supposed to freak them out and to scare them." Terra said.

Malice on the other hand was weeping. She had lost someone special to her. Namely Cyborg.

"I can't believe we did that. We shouldn't have don't that. Look what happened now. I hate this. I hate you guys! I HATE EVERYTHING!" Malice then ran off crying and pissed as hell.

"Damn, I didn't know it was gonna be this bad." Terra regretted.

"Well, maybe you should think things out before you make stupid jokes like that. We all have lost someone special. Everyone lost this time, Terra. Even you because your gonna lose Malice's and my friendship right now because that was a stupid plan. I hope your proud of yourself." Raven then flew off back to the Tower in hopes to find Cyborg and Beast Boy there. Terra left alone then turned and walked home, depressed, sad, and lonely once again.

A couple hours later...

"Dude, its me Beast Boy. Open up!" Beast Boy knocked on the door of the house he knew Cyborg was gonna reside in for the next month...or year.

"Leave me alone, little man. I've had enough of your jokes!" Cyborg replied quite harshly.

"Dude, I'm sorry about that but its just you hurt my feelings too, you know."

"...Yeah, I know. But what do you want anyway. I'm pissed off at those bitches."

"I just wanna talk about it. They were ignoring me too. They didn't only refer what they said to you." Beast Boy said concerned for his best friend.

"Alright, let's talk then." Cyborg accepted.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Cyborg asked.

"Well..."

To be Continued...

* * *

CHAPTER 4!!! Wo0t. Well I'm trying my best to update everyday, but its pretty hard. Especially with school and all. If I get more reviews then maybe ill have more encouragement and continue on. Well just review and we'll see what happens. 


	5. aftermath

The Mistake

Chapter 5

Aftermath

Well now I'm having some kind of trouble heading my story in the right direction. I need to try and think where this is gonna go and how Raven and BB are gonna be tied together. Well I'm trying my best just deal with me, Thanks. I also will add a little background to Malice in this chapter and future chapters, so that you will get to know my character a little bit more. So just read and review.

* * *

"I don't know anymore now, man. They were so nice earlier and me and Malice were getting along great and now she says that she don't really want us there. It just makes me sad to think that she actually said that, but actually I'm more pissed than sad." Cyborg continued about the even that happened a couple of hours ago.

"I know what you mean. I think that they left us to hide for awhile on purpose. I think they were trying to tell us that they really didn't want us there." Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah, I was kind of figuring that too cause we shouldn't have hid that long." Cyborg sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"I just don't think I can talk to them anymore, you know. They just broke my trust in them. I really can't believe that they just came out and said that they didn't want us there. Even after all we went through just to get to today." Cyborg continued on with his experience.

"I know, man." Beast Boy sighed. Then they stopped talking for a long time. The silence was comforting for the two. They needed to think things over. Of course Cyborg was still thinking of Malice but Beast Boy was thinking of someone different. The person he thought he would never think of in this situation. Raven. He transformed into a raven clearly giving a sign to Raven that he wanted to talk to her later. Raven knew this, after all the two have been through. Though Terra was Raven's girl best friend, Beast Boy was her guy best friend. Raven had two people to talk to if she ever had problems, but since the disaster that happened just a couple of hours ago she had only one. Beast Boy. The two boys sat in silence for another couple of hours.

A few hours later...

Beast Boy was asleep with his head on the table they were sitting at. Cyborg took good note of this. He gave a HUGE grin.

"Hahahaha, little man. You're gonna get it now" He whispered out loud to himself. He took his finger and sucked on it for awhile making it as wet as he could get it and did the other with his other finger. He stood up quietly and stood behind Beast Boy. He then extended his arms out to the side of his head and WHAM! Beast Boy's head shot up with his eyes spinning and his hair on edge. Cyborg had just given him a double wet willy.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh" was all BB could say. He was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe he let his guard down while around Cyborg.

"Hahahaha, I WIN!!!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah, Yeah you got me this time. But there is always a next time." Beast Boy said.

"Hey you seem a little tired. Do you wanna head back to the Tower? I only come here to visit my grandparents and think a bit and I think Raven is waiting for you at the Tower."

"Wha-How?!. How did you know about that signal?!" Beast Boy panicked.

"You told me when you used to be in love with her before, remember and I also get the feeling that you're starting to like her again." Cyborg replied.

"Well, kind of, but my heart is leaning more towards Terra. I've been deciding between the three girls since before the weekend. I knew I didn't have chance with Malice, well cause you took her already, but Raven and Terra are completely free. Though I don't know. I'm just gonna have to try."

"Alright then, man. Well, anyway let's head back to the Tower now, ok?" Cyborg asked

"Sure thing." And the two went off in the T-car heading back to the Tower.

Meanwhile...

Raven and Malice were on the phone. They were talking about what had happened. Malice was still crying, but more than before because she realized that she may never see Cyborg again. She didn't want that to happen.

"Oh Raven, I don't know. I don't want to lose Cyborg. Why did we have to listen to Terra this time?! We never listened to her before. Why start now." Malice asked

"I don't know. I guess we were just excited to greet them and have some fun with them that we forgot to take account of their feelings. We only cared about what fun it would be for us." Raven replied trying to comfort Malice.

"Well, now because of that I'm gonna be losing someone special to me. Damnit." Malice was starting to get pissed. She needed to talk to someone but that someone was not gonna be talking to her for some time.

"Malice, listen, I know its hard to deal with it but you have to get over it. You will find others out there." Raven tried her best to comfort Malice even more. She knew see was starting to get depressed again.

When Raven knew her, she was a total mess. She was depressed, she didn't have too many friends, and she was a loner. Her parents were always out so no one was there at home with her when she needed help the most. But when Raven came into her life she started to change, thanks to Raven. But then Terra was introduced by Raven and she got along with Terra quickly because of her experience of when she was alone, so Malice could relate to her more because Terra overcame the loneliness while Raven was still kind of in loneliness but not to an extreme anymore.

"Malice please, ok look, I'll talk to Cyborg once he gets back to the Tower and I'll convince him to talk to you again. Anyway, I think he's hurt he's not going to be able to talk to you also. So I'm sure he'll understand. He's a big guy with a big heart. So don't you worry about it, ok?" Raven said confident that she will be able to get Cyborg to talk to her again.

"Thanks Rae, I'm glad you're still my friend. Well, I think I'm going to go and lay down now. It's kinda late." Malice replied.

"Bye." Raven answered and hung up the phone.

She was not done with that issue but had another at hand. She had to think about Beast Boy. He had wanted to talk to her. She remembered him transforming into a raven while leaving Malice's house. She didn't know what she was in for. But she thought about it until it hit her. She knew he was going to talk about Terra and how he won't be able to talk to her either. It's hard for both sides and Raven was the mediator. But she too was gonna have a hard time not talking with Terra. She was her best friend. It's not like she or any of the others wanted to not talk to each other. They just have to now because of the trust broken in all cases. But she was the one least affected she was used to losing many friends but it was never a good feeling to lose a friend, but she knew that people had to move on in the world. Finally after an hour of thinking about what had happened that whole day she finally went to sleep and once deep asleep the two guys came back. Cyborg and Beast Boy were beat and were ready to hit the sack and they did so except Beast Boy was on the kitchen table while Cyborg was on the couch. They fell into a sleep full of dreams that had to deal with what had happened that day. Raven, Malice, and Terra also had dreams.

To be Continued...

* * *

Ok, not too bad of a cliff hanger but in the next two chapters I will be explaining and describing their dreams. YES!! All 5 of them. Oh and there will be a little RobStar later on in the next chapter or so. So please review so I don't lose interest in writing this story. Though I'm pretty sure I won't so just review and enjoy.

P.S. feel free to hate on my story or what not.


	6. dreams:part 1

The Mistake

Chapter 6

Dreams: part 1

Alright!! Well guys I got some good reviews which has inspired me to write better, longer chapters! I will try and satisfy all of your needs. There will also be RobStar in this chapter. So enjoy and review.

* * *

A room full of machines and computers. A room full of bleeps and bloops. A laboratory. The view searches around the room.

"Where am I?":view

"You are here, you are at home, my friend.":voice

"Home? This isn't my home. My home is Titans Tower.":view

"Titans Tower? Are you going crazy?! That name is blasphemy now!!":voice

"Blasphemy?! But I'm a Teen Titan!!":view

"Hush, you probably still need some rest my friend because you are talking ludicrous!":voice

The view looked around and examined its surroundings. Then it looked down and observed its brown skin.

"What the! I'm human again!" the view looked and felt its body and to his shock there were no trace of robotics on him anymore.

"What happened to me? How am I fully human now?" the view asked.

"Well, since the Titan's Tower collapsed there was a robotic body there. It was yours and I could repair it, but when I removed it completely I found out that you were a cybernetic organism and I planned to remove your cybernetic part. You were the first to experience it and it was successful. You may feel a little different because we transferred some of the strength and knowledge of your cybernetic part to your brain and muscles. Amazing, what technology can do these days, don't you think so?" the voice explained.

"Yes, it is. Wait a minute, what year is this?" the view asked.

"It is the year 2020" the voice said.

"What?! I've been asleep for that long?!" the view asked.

"Oh no, my friend. You have only been sleeping for a few minutes" the voice answered.

"What about the Teen Titans?! What happened to them?!" the view asked

"Calm down, my friend. By the way what is your name my friend?" the voice asked.

"It's Cyborg." Cyborg answered.

"Cyborg? Oh no, no, no, not anymore it shall now be Victor Stone." the voice corrected.

"Victor Stone, hey wait a minute that's my real name."

"Oh really, then that's a good thing for you, then." the voice said cheerfully. "Now for the Titans. They had experienced a most tragic event in their whole crime fighting career last year. They had grown so much in strength and power and friendship but one was more distant from the others, which ultimately lead to the defeat of the Titans." the voice started.

"Who was it?"

Next Dream...

The sky was completely dark, pitch black. The darkness continued endlessly into the sky. The sky then started to melt into the city. Someone was running away from the blackness. He was panting very hard, clearly saying he was out of breath and was running for a long period of time.

"What is going on here?! AHHHHHH!!" The boy ran and ran. He was starting to get very tired. He knew he was just going to collapse very soon. And he did a few more steps after. He was then gulped into the darkness.

"Where am I? How did I get into this mess. I thought I was sleeping in the Tower." the boy said.

Just then two girls appeared. One of them resembled Terra while the other resembled Raven.

"Choose the one who will save you..." a voice said.

"Who will save me? What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Beast Boy, would you choose Raven and abandon me once again or will you choose me and save us both from eternal loneliness." the Terra replica said.

"Beast Boy, I love you, you know that. Why go with someone who has betrayed us once and could possibly attempt to do it again." the Raven replica stated.

"What? Why are you making me choose?! Can't I just be friends with both of you?! I don't need this pressure!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Why do you not choose your soul mate at this time? Is it not clear who you want to be with. For if you do not choose one you will face eternal loneliness." the voice questioned.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't want to face loneliness. I don't like to be alone. I need my friends. I don't always need a soul mate. I can be satisfied with just friends." Beast Boy said.

"But this case is different. It is a matter of keeping your friendship. You must choose one or lose both forever." the voice replied.

Next Dream...

There was silence. There was a nice cool breeze. A girl's hair passing in the way of looking at the moon. Her hair was long and her face was hidden. She then looked up to the moon and her features were then revealed. He crimson eyes shone and her black hair was beautiful and silky. She was sitting outside near a lake thinking and relaxing. Then another thought hit her.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you anymore. You have broken my trust and I have to say goodbye forever." a male figure said.

"But, I didn't mean to get you guys mad. I just wanted to play a trick on you guys to show that we were just having fun." the girl replied.

"But apparently you said something that I knew you meant 'We didn't really want you guys to come, anyway.' That is what made me mad the most. It was something that offended me because we took the time to actually come and visit you. I'm sorry but I'm gonna go now. I can't stand talking to you anymore.

The dream then moved forward a few days. It showed the male figure with the girl's rival. He was dating a girl the she was competing against in everything and bound herself never to lose to but now looking at the scene in front of her, she had now lost. She lost more than just a challenge but her whole world.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!!! I can't lose him. Not like this, not like this. I need him too much. He helped me out the most. He talked to me the most. I want to be the one in his arms. Its not fair." the girl cried from across the street watching the scene.

Just then the couple walked towards her.

"Hi, Malice." her rival replied with a smirk.

Next Dream...

A girl running from a gang of bullies. She needed help. She needed it fast. She wanted to ask her friends but she was out of ideas. Her friends were no where, her help was no where. She needed to get away from these bullies. She somehow lost her powers to control pieces of earth.

"Someone, Help me, Please!!! I need help!!" the girl screamed while running.

"There's no one to save you now, little girl." one of the bullies said while tackling her.

The girl tried to struggle. She struggled but could not escape the grasp of the bullies. She was pinned well and hard.

"Stop please, I didn't do anything. All I did was walk on the street. I didn't even bother you guys." the girl tried to reason.

"I know you didn't do anything now, but you did something before. You ruined everything for us. You ruined our team or gang. You always ruin everything." One of the bullies stated.

"NO!! I don't mess up everything!!! I try to make things better and try to make people like me. I do it because I don't want to be alone. I want to have friends. I'm tired of being alone." the girl said.

"Well, then Terra, you have only one thing to do then." At the moment that bully was saying that his face was being revealed. The whole time their faces were shrouded. Terra did not know who she was being chased or pinned by.

"Gasp. You!"

To be Continued...

* * *

Mwuahahahaa!! I'm evil. I only put half way through the dream because I wanna make you read my next chapter(s). Because, you see, I want...to torture you all!! Mwuahahahaha

Well it was prolly a boring chapter but everything will be revealed. Raven's dream/premonition will come up after the conclusions to these dreams. Remember all that you've read because they will play a big part now. Wo0t! I love when things come together. Well review!!!


	7. dreams:part 2

The Mistake

Chapter 7

Dreams: Part 2

OK!! The conclusions to the dream and the intro to the premonition of Raven. So read and enjoy and review to tell me what you think.

* * *

Cyborg's Dream continued...

"The Titans were fighting Slade once again. He was revived by some unknown power. He then got a hold of Chang and convinced him to make a nuclear suit for him. He then challenged the Titans clearly to a battle...a battle to the death. Of course he had the advantage." the voice continued.

"The battle was fierce and epic. The one who had broken the team's sync had also given the victory to Slade. For if the team fought as one then Slade would have been easily been defeated." the voice finished and paused for Cyborg to ask any questions he may have.

"So Slade was revived and we lost to him? But, we never lost to him. We always came back as a team and ended up defeating him every time, but your telling me since we weren't fighting as a team we lost. WHO WAS IT WHO BROKE OUR TEAM UP! WHO WAS IT WHO MESSED IT UP FOR ALL OF US AND FOR WHAT REASON!! WHAT DAMN REASON?!" Cyborg becoming enraged.

"My friend, please, calm down. It was one of the females." the voice could only describe one feature of her.

"Long hair? But that could either mean Starfire, Terra, or Raven and I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be Starfire to break up our teamwork, but you never know." Cyborg now became confused.

"Do you think you could explain the girl some more?" Cyborg asked the voice.

"I am sorry, my friend, but I am unable to. It was vague to everyone even me." the voice answered solemnly.

"Aww man. How could this happen to the Titans? I need an explanation. I'm going to go search around. Thanks for fixing me up, uhhh, Mr?" Cyborg asking the voice.

"Zero" the voice answered.

"Well, thanks a bunch. I hope we can meet again. You were a great help." Cyborg gratefully patted Zero's shoulder and waving bye to him while walking to out the door.

"Do not worry, my friend. I am sure we will meet again." Zero said calmly.

Cyborg walked around looking in places of research until he found a video about it. Some newscaster was near the vicinity and recorded the whole battle clearly. Too bad he was exposed to so much radiation he died once he finished editing the tape. Cyborg went to the tape player in the library to examine the video. At that time Cyborg became very interested.

Beast Boy's dream continued...

"Yes, Beast Boy. You must choose one or lose both. You cannot avoid this fate. You must choose so that you may live in misery forever." Replica Terra said her eyes becoming red.

"Beast Boy, even if you do choose you will lose the one you chose, anyway. Because of natural or unnatural forces. Choose Beast Boy." Replica Raven going through the same transformation as Replica Terra.

"Beast Boy, rather, Garfield Logan. You must go out and decide. You will have a week to decide and after a week you shall come back to this place and you will decide. NOW GO!" the voice yelled and sent him out. Beast Boy was utterly confused. But he decided he could use a walk. He continued to walk and in a matter of seconds he was in the same room he was in just a few seconds ago.

"Huh? Wha-? Why am I back here so soon?!" Beast Boy asked starting to freak out.

"Because it has been a week, Garfield. It is time to chose. Begin the fight!" the voice yelled out and all went blurry in Beast Boys eyes and when his eyes refocused he was in the middle of a fight.

Malice's dream continued...

"What do you want, Emerald." Malice shot back at her rival.

"Nothing, just saying "hi" and also thanking you for giving me such a wonderful boyfriend." Emerald replied.

"Cyborg is such a sweetheart. He buys me everything, he's there when I need him, and he loves me because I didn't betray his trust and I didn't stay away from him and not apologize. Unlike a certain person." Emerald replied.

"Psh. No problem. Whatever, go away." Malice shot back again.

"Bye, Malice. You could have been in Emerald's place if you only didn't avoid me and if you only apologized." the male figure said.

"Cyborg! Please! No!!! Don't go! I need you. I love you. We got so close in just a short amount of time. I especially don't want to lose you to Emerald! Please! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to say what I said! What I really mean is I love you and you mean everything to me! Don't leave me...Just don't leave me her to die in my tears." Malice pleaded starting to cry.

"Then you have one thing to do to prove to me that you really are sorry and you mean what your saying. You have a power that can save the entire city. Discover it." Then everything around her, even Cyborg, disappeared. It was her and a voice that was all that was left.

"In about a week, visit the Titans, but before that you must apologize to Cyborg or at least attempt to apologize. Follow these instructions and you will be able to be reunited with your beloved Cyborg." Just then a preview of an event showed in front of her eyes.

"This is the event you must stop from happening." the voice finished and Malice watched carefully. While watching she was transforming inside. Her powers were starting to build and will soon be put to use. It also was happening in the physical world and not only in her dream world.

Terra's Dream continued...

"Yes, it is me, Terra. Are you surprised it's me?" the figure said.

"Of course I am, Robin!! Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you bullying and chasing me?!" Terra said while realizing that the others were the other Titans.

"We are doing this because we don't want you messing everything up again!! We want to tell you to back off sometimes but we don't have the heart to tell you. But by acting as your enemies we were able to. You betrayed us once and we don't want you doing it again. If you do it again, you will be very sorry." Robin answered her questions.

"Wha-? I didn't... I never meant to... That doesn't give you the right to do this to me though!" Terra tried to explain but she countered instead.

"What do you mean?! You almost tried to kill us last time!! Yet you saved the city at the end. But now I doubt you'll be able to do that again!" Robin yelled at her.

"Are you saying I could mess up the whole city again?! Is that it?!"

"Yes, it is, Terra!!! Just don't mess it up again or else you will be very sorry." Robin finished and the Titans disappeared.

At that time Terra's dream ended. Her dream did not have anything that extended or furthered her dream. She awoke in a cold sweat in her bed at home. Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Terra asked.

"It's mom." Terra's mother replied.

"What's up, mom?"

"Well, I'm just here to let you know something. I didn't want to do this but we have to this time. We are going somewhere and we want you to stay here, happy with your friends."

"What do you mean? Where are you going, mom?" Terra was starting to get worried.

"We are moving and we are going to leave you."

"What?! Why are you going to leave me?! Why?! I'd rather go with you guys!!" Terra said shocked.

"We're moving back to your hometown and with you history there, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

Terra with her head down in shame, remembered all too well what had happened in her hometown.

Flashback...

Terra was being made fun of because of her powers. Even though she thought it was cool, everyone else thought she was a freak. Then one day she had lost total control of her anger and unleashed her power on the whole city.  
"Stop making fun of me!!!" A small Terra screamed while letting out a giant wave of yellow and the ground shaking violently after. She had caused a massive earthquake. She wanted them to stop making fun of her so she started to destroy the town. When that had happened her family was forced to move.

End flashback.

"So, we'll have to leave you here. We'll visit from time to time, don't worry. We love you hunny." Her mom finished and then kissed Terra's forehead and left the room. Terra was now put into a hard situation. She had that dream and the near future to think about. She laid her head back down and slowly drifted to sleep with tears running down her cheeks.

The video, fight, and scene Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Malice were watching in their dreams...

"TITANS, COME OUT NOW!! WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS NOW! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY ME, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Slade yelled out towards Titans Tower. The Titans heard Slade very clearly and they all came rushing out to get ready to fight him.

"Slade...How did you come back?!" Robin questioned.

"A very good question. Maybe if you defeat me you will find out!" Slade answered. Just then Terra, on her own decision, decided to throw a building near by to hit Slade with. It seemed that Terra was pissed and wanted to take her anger out on Slade.

"Terra, NO!!" Robin yelled attempting to stop Terra, but it was too late. Slade then took out a nuclear gun and blasted the building to smithereens. The rubble was scattering at a high speed and was hitting everything in their paths. It was also heading for the titans.

"Titans! Move!" Robin yelled out. The Titans moved away and a little quarrel started to break out between them.

"Why did you do that Terra?!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, what are you trying to do?! Try and kill us?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well if you weren't so slow in telling us to attack then maybe, that wouldn't have been a problem!" Terra yelled back but mostly to Cyborg.

"But you almost destroyed the whole city with that!" Beast Boy yelled at Terra.

"Shut up, Beast Boy! This doesn't involve you!" Terra yelled back.

"Well, if you didn't try and trick us at Malice's then this wouldn't be the case!" Beast Boy said.

"Who cares! Why are you still on about that?! It's over!" Terra yelled.

"Because you took away all that we cared for!!! That's why!!" Cyborg butted in again.

"A little quarrel in the group, huh? Now's my chance. Hyyyyeeeahhh!!!" Slade yelled charging at them with his new nuclear suit made by Chang. He took out his bo staff and started to go after Robin.

"Robin, Look out!!" Starfire yelled. When Robin turned around Slade attempted a hit but Robin blocked it. Slade started to throw more hits. Robin was blocking all of the hits.

"My, Robin, how you've improved." Slade said to his former apprentice.

"Shut up, Slade, and fight!" Robin also pulling out his bo staff.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled and then went to attack Slade. Both staff holders were blocking and exchanging hits, but Slade was also blocking all of the other attacks the other Titans were throwing at him. Cyborg decided to use his sonic cannon. He aimed at Slade and fired at him. It was a direct hit but Slade put up a nuclear shield. Starfire shot her star bolts at the shield, disabling it.

"Good job, Star!" Cyborg yelled out then all of sudden when Cyborg was going to fire another blast to Slade, a giant boulder got in the way and Cyborg blasted that instead.

"What the? Terra you have to watch where your throwing your rocks!" Cyborg yelled.

"Watch where your aiming your cannon then, you big hunk of metal!" Terra yelled.

"Why you?! Your gonna regret saying that!" Cyborg yelled knowing he'll yell at her later.

Slade continued his barrage on Robin, getting a few hits on Robin, but Robin blocking most of his shots.

Raven then used her power to try and take away his nuclear power pack on his back. But it was like melded onto his back. She could not remove it. Slade then was getting annoyed because it was paralyzing him and Robin was getting clean hits on him.

"You annoying little Titan!" Slade yelled and shot a nuclear blast at her, badly wounding her but not killing her.

"Raven!!" Robin and Beast Boy yelled out. Beast Boy ran to her side while Robin continued fighting with Slade along with Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra. Obviously Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire had trouble with teamwork. While they kept fighting, Robin was becoming exhausted. He couldn't keep up with Slade much longer.

To Raven and Beast Boy...

"Raven, Raven! Please, Please don't be dead. Raven wake up!" Beast Boy yelling to her unconscious body.

"Oh man, Raven I swear I'll protect you!" With that said Beast Boy kissed her forehead and transformed into a raptor and charged after Slade.

Back to the fight...

Slade was just about to get a hard, clean hit to Robin's skull but Beast Boy intercepted the attack.

"Thanks, Beast Boy." Robin replied to his rescuer.

"Don't worry, we're a team. I've got your back and I know you've got mine." Beast Boy said.

The fight continued on like this for about 20 more minutes. Slade blasting his nuclear beams every so often. Terra always getting in the way and hitting her own teammates by accident or on purpose. Then finally after about an hour of fighting Slade became pissed off.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire! Shoot your ultima beam!" Robin yelled out to them "Beast Boy hold him down!"

"Ultima beam!!!" Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire yelled out simultaneously. Cyborg the first to fire his sonic cannon. Raven bending the beam into an arrow and Starfire adding more of a stronger blast. Slade stopping it with his own hands decided that it was time.

If he was going to go down he was going to take them too.

"Titans! If I go down your all going down with me!!!" Slade yelled out

"Your crazy Slade!! Don't do it!!" Robin yelled out

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Slade laughed evilly and activated his nuclear detonation.

First it acted as a black hole to insure that the Titans were near the blast. Then a small model of the nuclear bomb effected happened. A giant sonic boom went across town. The area where the Titans were once fighting was now leveled. There were no survivors. The end of the teen titans.

Just then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Malice all shot up where they were sleeping.

To be continued...

* * *

Hahahah long chapter, eh? Well expect more of that. Its gonna take me about two days to write each chapter now. So I won't be able to update as often. But if I get enough reviews I can. So keep reviewing and checking for updates. I'm very unpredictable. REVIEW!!! 


	8. premonitions

The Mistake

Chapter 8

Premonitions

Alright so...im not getting too many reviews now. Im starting to get discouraged but im gonna write anyway cuz this calms my mind all the time. Sorry for the late update, school's stressing me out. Projects, essays, tests, and stuff like that. Be patient with me. Thanks. Well heres another long chapter. Gotta make it long cuz I wouldn't have it any other way! :D

* * *

"Whoa, what was that all about. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had." Beast Boy said forgetting Cyborg was there.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream too. At the end of it was where it was most interesting though. I think it might happen to us soon." Cyborg said replying to Beast Boy and startling him.

"Whoa! Forgot you were there. What was at the end of your dream?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well we were fighting Slade and then we all died at the end because we kept fighting amongst each other. It was disappointing to watch." Cyborg said.

"What?! I had the same thing happen at the end of my dream. Except I was in it and not watching it. " Just then the phone rang. Cyborg went to go pick it up not knowing who it was calling at this time, but he also didn't know that it was almost 7 a.m.

"Hello?" Cyborg answered

"Cyborg! Thank goodness it's you! I needed to talk to you badly." Malice said relieved he answered.

"Huh?! Malice?! Wha- but- I thought that you didn't really want to be my friend? That's why you said what you said before." Cyborg utterly confused.

"I didn't mean that, Cyborg. It was only just a trick that Terra came up with. She was the one who messed up the whole thing. We could have just gone to the mall or the movies or something later on, but you got all mad and I felt bad. I was crying all evening when you left." Malice replied.

"What? You were. I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to get mad or yell at you but I just was really mad at BB because he dissed me and stuff." Cyborg apologized.

"It's okay, I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who acted so dumb. Well anyway to the point to why I called besides to apologize. I had a really weird dream just now." Malice said.

"Yeah, so did me and BB. Yours didn't involve a fight at the end did it?" Cyborg questioned.

"Actually, yes it did. I was you guys fighting and then you died. This voice told..." Just then Malice was cut off.

"Huh? What did the voice tell you? Malice? Malice?!" Cyborg hung up and waited for a the phone to ring again hoping it would be her.

"Yo, Beast Boy! Did you do something to the phone line?" Cyborg asked BB.

"No way, dude. I don't wanna get shocked by those things!" Beast Boy replied shaking his head.

"I wonder what happened to her. She was going to tell us something. It may have been important. Especially if we had all the same dream. That's very weird." Cyborg wondered then looked at the time.

"Whoa!! Its already 7:30 a.m!! Time to make some waffles!!" Cyborg said.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." BB going to help his fellow teammate out.

**Malice's home...**

"What happened to the phone line?" Malice hanging up her phone.

"My dear, it is not smart to tell them what I have told you about your powers." A voice said. The voice was very familiar to the one in her dream.

"What? Who said that?!" Malice setting up a defense for herself to make sure no one was going to hurt or kidnap her.

"Do not fret, my child. I will not harm you nor will I kidnap you. My identity will be revealed to you and the Titans soon." The voice calmly to try and persuade Malice that he was there in peace.

"How do you know about the Titans?" Malice asked.

"In time all things will be revealed, child. Be patient, but for now harness your power and master it. You have only a week, my child. Do not fail yourself or the titans. Harness your power based on the fact that you will save Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." The voice advised her.

"How do you...?"

"Time will tell, child, time will tell." The voice said then disappeared.

"Who was that? He also just sounded like the voice in my dream. What is this all about?" Malice wondered. She was very unsecure right now but she knew she needed training and the only person she could turn to was her father, a master martial artist.

Malice was already trying to harness her power. She did not want to fail her friends. She could be considered a freak to others but to her friends she would be a hero and they would still be her friend no matter what and that is something that was very important to her.

**Malice's father's dojo...**

Malice entered her father's dojo to seek training from him. She had not seen him for about 8 years because of her parents' divorce. She lived with her mom and step dad, which she considered a father also, since they became so close and that they live together.

"Father? Father are you here?" Malice asked in the empty dojo. There was no answer.

"Malicai, I seek your guidance and wisdom." Malice then answered formally.

"I heard you the first time, Malice. You are still allowed to call me father. Its just I was meditating. I am sorry about the delay." Her father, Malicai, then stepped out of the shadows in the corner. He was very physically fit, but also he was mentally fit. He was tall and had black hair. His hair spiked out (Kind of like Heihachi's from Tekken) and he was wearing a karate uniform.

"So what is it that you need from me, child." Malicai asked.

"I need training and the hardest course you can give me. I need to harness a power that has been building inside of me for quite sometime in a week's time. I need to master my power, father." Malice answered very determined.

"So you have found out you have an ability, either that or you just have a feeling that a new power is growing inside of you." Her father asked.

"I have the feeling it is growing inside of me." Malice answered.

"I see, so then Zero has made contact with you. He has seen the future of this generation. But he comes to you to also save the Titans, does he not?"

"Yes, he does, father. But how do you know that the Titans are involved?"

"It is not of any importance as of right now, Malice. Time will reveal all things soon. Now you want to train, huh? Well I have a special training program for you just you. I made it just in case that you would find out about your power. I am glad I did not waste time preparing it. Follow me." Malicai then turned and Malice followed.

**Titans Tower...**

All was quiet except for the fact that Cyborg and Beast boy were fighting about what was going to be served for breakfast. We go through the corridors of the Tower and find some food stains on the wall. Food on the floor and broken pieces of cups and plates. A plate goes flying through the door leading to the kitchen and living room area.

"Dude, that was the worse throw in the world!" Beast Boy screamed at his friend. Cyborg was throwing everything everywhere hoping it would hit Beast Boy but none were even close. The reason for his poor aiming is that his head was stuck in a cookie jar. He could not remove it. The jar had fallen from the top of the cabinets and landed open and upside down on Cyborg's head. He was stuggling just to move and find his way around the kitchen. Because of their fighting it had happened to wake Starfire and Robin.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have a jar on my head then I would be able to hit you. But apparently there is a jar on my head so its extremely hard to see anything." Cyborg giving Beast Boy an attitude.

"Hahahah. Alright, alright. Hold still. I'm going to try and get that thing off of you." Beast tried to pull the thing off his head. Apparently, it was difficult to remove the jar because the half robot's head was just to big. Beast Boy wondered how Cyborg's head got stuck in the jar in the first place. Beast Boy was there for almost five minutes on top of Cyborg's head trying to get the blasted jar off.

"Damn, I think its stuck." Beast Boy said.

"STUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT CANT BE STUCK?!" Cyborg starting to panic.

Robin then walked, "Guys, the game station broke."

"What?!" With that the jar on Cyborg's head broke and Beast Boy was panicking.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding. I knew that would break the jar on top of Cyborg's head. I was just helping out." Robin laughed and looked at the table to see all that it was a complete mess. "Wow what did you guys do here? You didn't even start to make breakfast and its almost 9." Robin said surprised.

"Yes, friends, what have you been doing? Why have you not started the making of breaking the fast." Starfire asked.

"Have you two just been fighting the whole time? Come on, I thought you would be a little more mature than that?" Robin said disappointed and started to clean some of the mess. Starfire then joined her friend and soon after Cyborg and Beast Boy joined up with them. They cleaned up the whole mess in a couple of hours. Then Starfire had and idea.

"Friends, why don't we go out and eat instead of troubling ourselves with making breakfast. We shall have employees of a restaurant prepare our meal for us."

"That's a great idea, Starfire. How's it sound, guys. Want to just go out and eat?" Robin asked.

"Sure, but what about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can leave her. I'm sure she won't mind today. Plus she doesn't wake up until like 1 anyway." Robin said.

"Wonderful, then let us be on our way." Starfire suggested and the four walked out ready to get some good food this morning.

**To Raven's Room...**

Robin was indeed right. Raven was still quite deep asleep. And she was also having a dream, like the four others. Except she was having a dream vision, a premonition, if you will. But it was a very disturbing vision because none of it made sense to her. She was twisting and turning in bed. She was groaning and was sweating heavily. She was very afraid of what she was seeing. She was afraid because she did not know what it meant and could not understand it.

**Raven's Dream Vision...**

The surroundings were the inside structure of a vortex. There was no floor, wall, or ceiling. Raven was standing in mid-air. She was just staring and then she closed her eyes. She then got a feeling that she was being watched.

"Who's there?!" Raven jerked her head around to see if anyone was there. There was no one. She then continued on what she was doing. Images were being flashed in front of her eyes. It had at least looped at least 10 times and she had remembered them. She closed her eyes to get away from that chaos to think. But nothing came together. Everything was such a blur and everything was misplaced. She understood none of it.

Again she got the feeling.

"Show yourself! I will hurt you if you don't show yourself now!" Raven threatened the air. Again there was no one. She saw no one but her stalker was right there. It had a clear view of dear Raven.

"I know you are there, I just cannot see you." Raven stated.

"Then how do you know if something is here if you cannot see it." it asked.

"Because my feeling is more clear than any vision. I have the exact location but I do not know if you are a foe or enemy." Raven answered.

"I can be both, depending on what you choose to do." it replied.

"What do you mean depending on what I do."

"Well, for instance, if you are able to figure out what all these things mean then I am your ally because this is an important scene of the near future. But if you figure out differently I will be your enemy." it answered.

"All I could get is that it is a battle, and that it is against Slade." Raven answered turning her body to where it was.

"Good, you are on the right track. Did you figure out who the girl is?" it asked.

"No, but I'm thinking its Jinx because of the pink waves emitting from her, but her clothes were different." Raven answered.

"Oh, well just try and not to go the wrong path. If you do you can lose everything." it asked then laughed and its laughed eventually faded.

"Wait?! I need help on figuring this out!! I have no one else to turn too. I need guidance." Raven yelled at the air but no answer. But a faint whisper.

"Guidance among friends." was what the voice said.

Pictures of Slade and an energy force field around him. A picture of someone who was emitting pink energy but had long hair. Pictures of a Zero (she doesn't know it him) with Cyborg. Pictures of Beast Boy with Raven unconscious on his lap. Pictures of Terra throwing boulders at the Titans. Pictures of a skyline with the Titans Tower in rubble. Pictures of Malice and Cyborg smiling at each other. Pictures of Terra's grave. Pictures of Zero (again, she did not know it was him. I did not describe him yet, but I will in time, please be patient).

"What does this all mean?" Raven asked.

She then awoke from the dream vision and it was about 12:30 p.m.

To be Continued...

* * *

Well, that's my chapter intro to many things to come. Everything will become a little bit more serious and hectic. I will add more crime and more action. Romance will come in and its tragedy the whole way. Review!!!!! 


	9. training and some revalation: part 1

The Mistake

Chapter 9

Training and Some Revelation

Well heres the 9th chapter and im working at a pretty fast pace. I'm trying to make this story about 20 chapters but no more than that. It will most likely fall short of that total of chapters but as long as I get reviews I will be able to keep going. Just please review all of you. Even ones without usernames. I accept all reviews. So with that said, this chapter will be focused on the training of Malice and there will be some clarification on who the voice is and what "it" is from Raven's premonition. Though some of it is already clear to some of you its not clear to the characters. So if your confused on anything just say it in the review and I will try and reply it in the next chapter in the preface. R&R!!!!

* * *

"Its almost 1 p.m. I am a little early today. But that was such a perplexing dream. Why did I have that dream? It was so misplaced and what was I talking to during that dream. But I know one thing, this dream is telling me something about the future." Raven said to herself.

She then got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She was going to have some herbal tea and some toast with it. She didn't know that the Titans were out so she just went on expecting the usual everyday routine. She finished getting ready and she headed for the kitchen. She was walking quietly and wondering why it was so quiet. She didn't even hear the subtle chatter of her friends from the dining area.

When she arrived at the kitchen she saw that no one was there.

"Where are they? Oh well, they probably went out to eat or something." With that said she went to the sink and took the kettle next to the sink and filled it with water. She then turned on the stove and put the kettle on top of the fire. She looked through the cabinets to get her tea bags of herbal tea. She found them and took one and put it on the kitchen counter. She then went into the fridge to get some bread. She took two pieces of bread and headed for the toaster. She put the toast in the toaster and waited for them. She found a magazine on the counter and she started to read it. It was the latest issue of Teen Entertainment (Made it up the magazine name). She looked through all the pictures of diva stars and famous celebrities that were popular to teens today. She saw Jesse McCartney, whom she had a little crush on. She was a little obsessed with him. She liked some of his slow songs he made up. (I'm saying this because I want to. XD, Don't kill me!) She was staring at the picture for awhile and she didn't notice that the kettle was already steaming. She then noticed and went to turn off the stove. At the same time she did that, the toast popped out of the toaster. Her breakfast was ready. She put the tea bag into the mug of hot water, that was prepared, and she started to eat her toast while still looking at the Teen magazine.

"This is a very interesting issue. There's a lot on rape and sexual harassment. There's also a lot on drugs that these teen pop stars are taking. Some of them have diseases from the drugs they are taking. Poor people, to think that they would be smarter." Raven commented herself. Just then she started to think about the dream again. It hit her because she was so confused about it. She didn't know one of three of the Characters that showed: the one that was emitting pink energy, the man with Cyborg (Zero), and the solo picture of one man (Zero, I know its one person but to her its two).

"Who were those three. I didn't know them. But that picture of me unconscious on Beast Boy's lap...What was that all about?" Raven remembered that picture. She was a little happy to see that picture. She wished she could be like that all day, but reasons forbade her to do so.

Then the doorbell of the Titans Tower rang.

"Who could that be?" Raven got up and went to answer the door. She opened it up and couldn't believe who it was.

"What are you doing with all those suitcases?" Raven asked.

"Uhhhh, I was wondering if I could stay at your place, you know, permanently?" the visitor asked.

"I don't know. Your going to have to consult with the rest of the team. Me on the other hand don't really have a problem with you staying. It just I hope you wont make what happened at Malice's house repeat itself." Raven said harshly. Just then the other four Titans came home from a morning out to eat. They saw Raven and she was talking to someone. The person was very familiar to them, but they couldn't make out who it was until they were right at the door.

"Eeek!! Terra! You have returned! How wonderful." Starfire exclaimed happily as ever.

"Yeah, Why are you here anyway, Terra?" Robin interrogated.

"She's here to try and mess us up too! She's trying to do the same thing that happened at Malice's house, that's what!" Cyborg yelled.

"Calm down, Cyborg. What do you mean she's trying to mess us up?" Robin asked.

"She's trying to make us hate each other, like she did to us at Malice's house." Beast Boy stated.

"I think I'm missing out on something. Let's go inside and talk about this." Robin then went in and everyone else followed. Terra close behind Robin and Starfire; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven in the back of the line.

"What is she doing here?!" Cyborg asked Raven "You didn't invite her over did you?"

"Of course not! I have a grudge on her just as much as you do. But she came here on her own and she had all that luggage with her. She's planning to stay here with us. I want her to explain herself when we get to the main room." Raven explained.

"I don't like her being here." Cyborg said.

"Neither do I. I'm have a bad feeling about this." Raven said.

When the team reached the main room they started to talk about what had happened at Malice's house. They explained the hiding, the ignoring, the thing that Malice and Terra said and how everyone got mad and stuff.

"I see. So that's how it is, huh?" Robin said. "Well, I say that she is allowed to stay so, that way you guys will eventually apologize to each other. You guys were such great friends before, so it shouldn't be too hard, but things might get a little hectic in the tower with all this grudge and stuff but it'll work out. So, Terra, welcome to the Tower." Robin happily said and Terra gave Robin a big hug.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful." Terra said.

"Wait a minute, Terra. I want you to explain yourself on why you want to move back in with us. You were happy staying with your father and mother. Why come back now?" Raven questioned.

"Well, my parents are moving back to my hometown and they advised me to stay here where all my friends care about me and don't think I'm a freak. In my hometown, people always used to make fun of me, until I couldn't take it anymore. I made a massive earthquake and destroyed the town. They all hate me for that now and that's how I started out to be alone with only my parents. So that's why I had to come here. Because I can't support myself yet and you're the only ones I can turn to." Terra explained herself.

"I understand. Well your room was left the way it was when you left. So go pack your bags away. I have some things to do." Raven replied a little bit more relieved knowing why she was here. She knew that her answer was sincere, but something was still nagging at her mind. She couldn't help that there was something going on.

Everyone else helped to move her bags and stuff to her room except for Beast Boy and Raven. They had to do their little talk.

"Beast Boy? You want to talk to me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, lets go to the roof where it's a little more private." Beast Boy suggested.

"Alright." Beast Boy then took Raven's hand and she followed Beast Boy up to the roof with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

**Malice and her father...**

"So, this is the first part of your training. Figuring out what your power is. We need to know exactly what it does and to what extent." Malicai said.

"I understand. What do I do now?" Malice answered.

"You have to meditate. You have to find that power inside of you. In order to do that you have to find your center and then explore your body, mentally. Look and see where that power is hidden." Malicai answered.

She sat down and began to meditate and the world around her became black. Because of this new power it was extremely easy for her to meditate instantly. Her father was impressed on how she was able to levitate in a matter of a few seconds.

'Impressive.' Malicai thought to himself.

'Her power has grown that much. Soon she should be able to figure out what her power is.'

Then Malice started to slowly levitate down and she opened her eyes in shock. She had discovered what her powers can do, both good and bad.

"My power is very destructive if used the wrong way, father. My power is sonic boom and the ability to control the air around me." Malice said a little scared.

"I know my child and now that you know what it is you are now able to harness it. For if I had told you what it was then you would have not been able to summon or control it. You have to find this out on your own so that it will facilitate this course a bit." Her father explained.

"Now that the easy part is over, it only gets harder. Prepare yourself. I will throw anything and everything at you. You have to use your mastery of air to stop or deflect anything and try to hit me in the process. After three hits on me you will be able to use the air as a weapon. After this exercise we will use it as a defense. Now stand on the platform there and do not move out of the circle or else it will not help you if you do move out. We will begin now." Malicai then used his telekinetic and threw a great variety of items at her. He threw knives, rocks, crates, toys, whatever you can think of at her all at once.

Then Malice closed her eyes. She opened them and they were a bright pink. She then moved her hands around fluently. Since she had been taking dance lessons, it was easy to move and dance around in the fashion she was dancing in. Her father was impressed on how much she improved in her dancing and on how she was controlling her powers so easily. She was throwing pink waves everywhere showing that her power had already improved so much but it wasn't powerful enough. She was only able to deflect the items at first then when there was slight pause when her father was getting more items to throw at her, she would use that opportunity to use as much force pushing forward to hit her father. She sent out a sonic boom slash. It slit her father's face on the side.

"That's one hit. Two more." Malicai yelled out.

Just then to make things more easier for herself she decided to try something different. Malice started to twirl like a ballerina with her arms extended with her arms spinning the air around her started to swirl as well. She was creating a wind barrier from everything thrown at her. While Malice was doing all this she hadn't moved from her spot in the circle. She was almost in the same exact spot she started on.

Everything that was thrown to her was just put into the tornado and she waited. She concentrated all her power into controlling the whirlwind. Then when she thought that the items were accumulated enough in the whirlwind, she broke everything in the whirlwind that could be broken. She then used her power to move the whirlwind up so it wouldn't hit her while it was moving. She then landed it in front of her and she then point to her father. Her father's eyes opened wide.

'She seems as if she had these powers since she was born. Impressive.' Her father was then caught in the whirlwind. He had no way of getting out. Just then Malice then controlled all the items in the whirlwind by using the wind power in the whirlwind. She then enclosed the whirlwind so that the items hit her father. Her father then decided to take it one step higher.

"ZERO, UPGRADE!" Malicai screamed out. Then his body was covered in a red light and when he emerged he had red armor, red helmet, and a red metal boots (You know Zero from mega man? He looks kinda like him. Yeah). He then used his new upgraded self to block most of the items but at least 10 of them hit.

"Alright, Malice that's enough for now!" Malicai said.

"Yes, father." Malice then let the whirlwind fade and she was shocked to see who came out. It wasn't her father it was someone in red. She had never seen anyone like this before but when her father yelled out of the whirlwind she heard a hint of familiarity from the voice in her dream.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Malice asked a little scared.

"It's me Malice, its your father, Malicai. I'm just in Zero mode. This is my power. Telekinetic power and Zero's spirit." he responded.

"So you are the one who was in my room this morning, father?"

"Yes I was, Malice. It seems time came a little too soon. Hahahaha. It does not matter. But Cyborg knows me but doesn't know my true identity. Raven and Beast Boy know me as well, but just as well as Cyborg. I was in their dreams. I was their voices in their dreams as well." He answered.

"But how were you able to get into our dreams?" Malice asked.

"My, how you are a nosy one, well my Zero form also allows me to astro-project myself, meaning it can become a spirit. So while you were sleeping I was able to penetrate your minds and give you all a message in your dreams and apparently I got through to all of you except Raven. Her dream was the most perplexing." Malicai answered.

"Wow, father." was all that Malice could say.

"Yes, I also have a comment to make on your training today. It seems you have mastered the power already. You are a natural at your power and by that you have past the first level. You have shown defense as an offense which is the point of the first level. There are a total of three levels in this course each one harder than the next and you must find out what the point of each level is. Once you have completed those you will be able to control your powers with facility and mastery. Let us continue shall we?"

"Yes, Father" Malice followed her father through another door.

To be Continued...

* * *

Well, That's the 9th chapter. This story is getting better and better. I read it myself on the site to see how it was turning out and I figured out that it was bit boring and short in the beginning and I had to make the chapters a bit longer. I also noticed the amount of errors I made was a lot. Ill try to proofread a bit better next time and also I thank all those reviewers of mine. I forgot to thank you all, if it wasn't for you I would have probably stopped at chapter 5. Lol well the next chapter will be where Beast Boy and Raven will talk. I'm gonna make that one really long and it will have the 2nd part of Malice's training. Tell me what you think of her power. well review!!!!!!!!! 


	10. training and some revalation: part 2

The Mistake

Chapter 10

Training and Some Revelation: Part 2

Sorry about the long delay, but I was really caught up. Weekends I wont be able to work on the fanfic because that's when im most busy. But during the week I am able to get a lot done. Also I had this chapter deleted like 3 times. Anyway this is about Malice's training and the long convo between Raven and Beast Boy. Enjoy and Review!!!!

* * *

**Roof of Titan's Tower...**

"What did you want to talk about, Beast Boy? You know I don't like it when you keep things from me." Raven asked Beast Boy who had no idea how to approach Raven at this point. He was completely nervous on what he was going to tell her.

"Well the thing is, heh, actually I don't really know what I'm saying." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Spit it out, already." Raven said.

"Well you know at Malice's house I realized how much we knew about each other. How much I know about you and how much you know about me. When I looked into your eyes when we came out of hiding I knew you knew that there was something wrong with me. Then when I transformed into a raven you knew that I wanted to talk to you. It showed how much we knew each other. I also remembered you telling me that if I ever needed anything to do that. So I did it there. I also knew that Terra knew what it meant. But I didn't care because I have lost a lot of interest in her now. She's not who she used to be. She's sheltering herself from us and she acts like a stranger among us. She has lost the part I liked about her the most. Then I turn to you and I see that you are everything to me, Rae. You talk with me, you argue with me, you do anything and everything with me. I don't know why I was going with Terra in the first place. Do you know where I'm getting at?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sort of, but please, continue." Raven replied.

"Well I also had a dream that I had to pick between you and Terra. I couldn't decide at first but then later on, after I woke up from the dream I realized that I would pick you. I realized that you are the person I talk to the most, you are the one I like to hang around with the most, and you are the one that I love the most. You are a really close friend to me and I'm happy for that but I want something more now. I love the way you smile at me, the way you get angry at me, the way you are sarcastic towards me, I Love You. Terra is nothing to me anymore. She is just a really good friend now because of her drastic change. So, now do you understand what I'm saying." Beast Boy asked his last question.

"Yes, I do. But I have one thing to say." Raven replied.

"When you transformed into a raven back at Malice's house, I knew that you wanted to talk to me but I didn't know what you wanted to talk about. I thought about it the night following that time and I wondered. I figured that you might want to talk about Terra and how sad you would be that you were not going to be able to talk to her anymore. I also thought that you would end the conversation with what you usually do, "You're the greatest friend ever, Rae. I hope that we will always be friends." But instead I'm hearing what I want to hear. I'm hearing that you are losing most of your feelings for Terra and saying that you love me. What I thought you would say, you are saying the complete opposite of what I was thinking. So Beast Boy, here is what I have to say. I thank you for telling me how you feel and telling me how you feel about me. And I also have to say that I Love You too, Beast Boy. You are everything to me as well. You make me laugh, though I don't express it; I have fun with you, though I can't admit it; and I love being around and with you, though I never told you. Beast Boy, I Love You." Raven finished. She began to shed tears. She was overjoyed and happy. She now knew that her and Beast Boy would be able to have an intimate relationship. Raven then jumped to Beast Boy and gave him a tight hug. She wasn't going to let her Beast Boy go, not to anyone. She wanted him to be hers forever. She was crying even more now that she was able to hug Beast Boy. She was nuzzling her face on his shoulder and she was making the hug tighter and tighter. It was so point that to a point that Beast Boy couldn't breathe.

"Air! Air! Shiny light at the end of the tunnel. Must Follow!" Beast Boy said. Just then Raven let go and she had a blush on her face.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should watch how tight I was hugging you." Raven said.

"Its alright, just don't try and kill me." Beast Boy said and walked towards her held her hands in his own. He was looking at her straight in the eye and she was doing the same. Just then the space between their faces disappeared and their lips met. Beast Boy was kissing Raven and Raven was enjoying every bit of it. She had a smile in that kiss somewhere but it was very subtle. After a few minutes they released each others lips and they took a breathe.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Beast Boy said.

"Is that why you like me?" Raven asked.

"No, is because I love you." Beast Boy answered with his grin finishing it. Raven laughed. It was the first time he had ever seen Rave laugh at his jokes.

"Your laughing? At one of my jokes?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Yeah, your point is?" Raven asked back.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. Your laughing at one of my jokes." Beast Boy answered.

"I am, aren't I? Well how about this." Raven gave a sly smile and took Beast Boy's cheeks and brought his face to hers and she kissed him again. This one only lasted for a few seconds though.

"Ok, I see what you mean." Beast Boy answered.

"Good."

While that was going on the other Titans were watching.

"Oh, how wonderful. They have confessed their feelings for one another. We should celebrate." Starfire said.

"Oh, we'll celebrate alright. Beast Boy and Raven sitting in tree." Cyborg started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Robin continued.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Beast Boy and a baby carriage." The two males said together.

"Is that incantation a poem of celebration that the two have confessed to each other." Starfire asked. Cyborg laughed and Robin answered, "You can kind of say that, Star." Cyborg then started to laugh even more.

While the three were talking Terra passed by and overheard the whole thing. She found out that BB and Raven have confessed to each other and are now in an intimate relationship. She then ran out of the tower and went to walk somewhere away from them.

Raven and Beast boy were now sitting on the edge of the Tower. They were in a comfortable position of laying on their backs with their legs dangling. Raven was leaning towards Beast Boy and he had his arm around her shoulder. They could stay like that forever. Then something came to Raven's mind. Her dream vision. She thought that maybe Beast Boy would know something about it.

"Hey Beast Boy, can I ask you something?" Raven asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I had a dream and it was very complex. I didn't get any of it at all. One picture involved you and me. I was unconscious on your lap. Do you, by chance, know what that could mean?" Raven asked.

"Well, in my dream, at the end, I was in a fight scene and then you got injured badly and knocked you unconscious and then I went to go and see if you were ok and I put your head on my lap." Beast Boy answered.

"Wait, a battle?" Raven's got up and leaned on her arms and hands and looking down at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it was a battle between us and Slade and we all lost at the end because we weren't fighting as a team. You were blasted by one of Slade's nuclear beams and I ran to help you. Then at the end of the fight we had him, but then he self destructed his nuclear pack and made a mini atomic explosion that killed all of us and everyone in the area." Beast Boy explained.

"Then that means, that... Oh my god! Beast Boy we have to tell the others. Come on! Hurry up!" Raven commanded.

"Where are we going?" Beast boy asked but got no answer and then ran off with Raven.

**To Malice and her father...**

"Ok, Malice this is the second part of your training. In this level of training you will have to go against the elements of Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning. You have to save people in these elements. But the elements will not be safe, they will be hazardous. They will require you to use your mind and knowledge about the elements. You will have to save a people, a total of 12 to be exact. Understand?" Malicai asked.

"Yes Father, but what is the point of this exercise?" Malice asked.

"The point of this is to help you to use your powers for the good of people. It is nice that you use it for your own good will but you must also learn how to use it for the good of other people. Understand?" Malicai said.

"Yes."

"Good. Prepare yourself. You will have to find the two disasters, each one containing two elements and you will have an hour to stop the disasters and save the people. Ready." He then began the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. BEGIN!!" A simulation then appeared and her father had disappeared. Malicai had made the simulation himself. The first site that Malice saw was a fire with lighting just above it causing more fires. She had to think first. She knew she had to save the people but if the lightning keep striking then it would cause more fires. So she had to stop the lightning first and if someone was really in trouble she would save them. But then she also thought about the people. If she didn't save them in time then they would die. She thought about it for 15 minutes.

"Oh crap, I'm wasting time!!!" She then decided to save the people. She found one on the roof. Using her wind power she blew a way through and she rescued him. She then went into the building making a wind barrier to protect herself. She found one in the closet, next in one of the bathrooms, two in a room of the basement. It's been 10 minutes. She needed to find that last person fast. She looked around and couldn't find anyone. She looked and looked. Then knocked over a garbage can a dog came out. There was the last one. It was the only one left to save. Then she put them all a safe distance. She then used her wind powers to blow dirt, water, and sand to the burning building to stop the fire and prevent it from starting again. She then flew to the sky to stop the lightning. She was dodging everything that came at her and blocking all the strikes at her. She then decided that because lightning is caused my the electrons and protons of clouds colliding with one another she decided to separate them. So with her wind power she moved the clouds away so that it would be a good distance from one another. Task one complete and she had 20 minutes left.

"Ok next one. Water and wind, huh?" Malice thought about where that could be then she thought, A Tornado! So she went and flew to all the islands and she saw a huge hurricane and a flood happening on an island in one clean sweep she had gotten all the people except one. She placed the people on land and she went down to look for the last one. She could not make a wind barrier this time because of the fact that the wind of the hurricane was absorbing her power.

"Darn! How am I gonna use my power if its being nullified and I still need to find that last person!" Malice ran around looking for the person. She looked in the water and she looked in the houses that weren't flooded to the top. She looked around. She couldn't find anything. She had 10 minutes left and she still had to stop the storm.

"Where is that person, where, where WHERE?!" Malice was starting to worry. She then decided to stop the disaster before finding the last person. She dived right into the hurricane and using her powers as best as she could she tried to spin the opposite direction of the hurricane in order to slow it down and to eventually stop it. She spun around frantically and she was having trouble because the hurricane was intense.

"Darnit!!! I cant stop it! Once I stop this the flood will stop but I cant stop it." Just then an idea came to her.

"5 minutes left, Malice! Hurry!" Malicai reminded her.

She then clapped her hands together making a sonic boom and breaking the hurricane. She was able to stop it from the bottom since she was spinning around. She then went back down to find the other person left over. She then looked in a cave, which she hadn't seen before. She then found a child in there and the child ran up to her and hug her. Just then everything disappeared and what used to be her surroundings came back along with her father.

"Well done, Malice. Usually no one finds that last person, but I'm impressed. Great work. You stuck to it, till the end. You have passed the second level of the training on with the third and final level. Follow me." Malicai and Malice then headed into another room.

To be Continued...

* * *

Well, there it is. The 10th chapter, pretty exciting eh? I think this will be the best chapter out of all of them. But then the last chapter of this whole story will be the best of the best!!! Alright so review!!!! Thank you!!! 


	11. training and some revalation: part 3

The Mistake

Chapter 11

Training and Some Revelation: Part 3

Well, heres chapter 11, im typing half at school and finishing it at home. Since I don't eat and do anything during my lunch I will now just do this. Maybe ill update more often now. I am way too busy outside of school. Well just be patient with me, I know I said that I would update everyday or every other day, but apparently I can't keep up with that. But I am doing my best, just bare with me. I need to get back on track.

* * *

Anyway, this chapter will be the last part. Zero here will present himself to the titans with the appearance of Malice and her last of her training will be told here too. So Read and Review!!!!

Raven and Beast Boy ran to the main room where Raven used the PA system they have to call the other titans.

"Titans, report to the main room now!" Raven said firmly.

"Why are you calling them down? What's going on, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"You will find out. This is something that could change fate for all of us." Raven replied.

Just when she finished the other Titans came running in.

"What's the problem, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes, what seems to trouble you, friend?" Starfire followed up Robin.

"We have a big emergency in our hands. We are about to meet our final battle with Slade. We have about 5 more days until that day comes. We have to prepare ourselves." Raven said.

"What do you mean? We killed Slade a long time ago. The last time I saw him is when he was haunting my mind." Robin replied.

"I know, but he was revived because of some power we don't know. He will come back and if we follow destiny, we are destined to lose." Raven said.

"We beat him once, we can do it again." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes, we can. We just have to work as a team. We will lose if we do not fight as a team and come up with a plan that he will not be able to stop even if he is stronger than us, individually. If we work together he doesn't stand a chance. That also means that Terra has to work with us. Where is she anyway?!" Raven asked.

"I do not know. Last I saw of her was when we were moving her luggage to her room. Then she just, somehow, disappeared." Starfire answered Raven question.

"Well, I'll worry about it later. I will inform her myself. So back to the point, we have to prepare ourselves for the worse. I had a premonition that it was going to end up as a draw, but everyone dies. But there was this once picture I had that had a girl emitting pink energy and the voice in my premonition said that it wasn't her." Raven answered.

"So you don't know if it she's a friend or foe? That may pose as a problem. Can you try and show us the picture? Can you project it for us, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I can try." Raven then closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal pupil-absent eyes. She then threw black energy towards the TV screen and showed the girl.

"Alright, great. So lets try and magnify this picture and figure who this girl is." Cyborg then jumped onto the computer chair and started typing and pressing buttons all around the computer. He was flipping, changing the color, zooming it in and out, and even cropping some parts out and putting then together like a puzzle.

"This may take awhile gang." Cyborg said.

"Just try and not to take too long. We need all the time to know who this is. While you are doing that we will discuss what we are going to do about Slade." Robin said.

"Alright." Cyborg said.

**Malice and her father...**

"This is now the last and final part of your training. By the end of this you will be tired and you will have mastered your powers. You will be able to help the titans and you will also know why I know all I do and why you have this power. You will know soon. Understand?" Malicai asked.

"Yes, father. Now what am I supposed to do in this part of training, father?" Malice asked.

"Here you will have to go through and obstacle course. It will consist of the all elements of the earth, test your physical strength, as well as mental, and will have you working at a steady and well strategized pace. You will only have 30 minutes to accomplish this obstacle course. Understand?" Malicai asked.

"Yes. Can you give me the specifics?" Malice asked.

"Ok, now listen. The first part will consist of running through obstacles, jumping over hurdles, going through hazardous traps, and all the sort of stuff. You then will go and save 3 people from the elements of the earth. One person for each element. So there will be a total of three elements that you will go against. You have to overcome them. Then the final thing is to use your strength to get your way across the valley, and then use your mind and your powers to try and open up the gate. You have to open the gate to finish the trial. When you do that you will be ready. Now, are you prepared to take this course?" Malicai asked.

"Let's Rock!" Malice said.

Just then a buzzer sound went off. The floor underneath her opened up and she fell through. She looked down and saw that there were various lengths of spikes coming out from the walls. It seems this was the first part of the obstacle course. She used her wind power to help her fly through smoothly, evading all the stationary spikes. The further down she went, she encountered spikes that moved in and out, some more quickly than others. Here she had to evade them and slice through some. Pink waves were slicing through the spikes was going in all directions. The spikes were now not only going straight out but they were at angles now. She had been falling for at least 10 minutes now.

"Man, I'm getting tired. I need a new plan." Malice then thought of something other than brute force to go through them. Then an idea came to mind. She would used her wind barrier technique and modify it to make a shield that would protect her. She then focused her wind powers onto her one hand and she formed a huge shield. She then dashed through the spikes smashing through any ones that came at her. In a matter of 5 more minutes she was out of the tunnel and in the sky. She was using a lot of energy just to keep herself in the air. She could thought she could exhaust herself before the end. She then saw down that there were fire, flood, and blizzard disasters happening.

"Alright, the second part of the course! Let's do this!!" Malice then dashed down to the fire disaster first. She knew what to do there but she had to find the one person. She first through dirt and water onto the fire to put it out and the mud would prevent it from spreading and/or starting up again. She found the person hiding under some rubble that allowed some hiding space.

"It's okay now, your safe. I'm here to rescue you." Malice said to the person.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life." The survivor said. The survivor then ran off and disappeared.

"Alright on to the next disaster." Malice then flew off to the flood. She saw right away that the person was floating on a wooden plank. She went down and placed him on a rescue boat a few miles away.

"Now, how to get rid of all this water." Malice thought and then came up with and idea. She flew off to the blizzard disaster and used to her wind power to make a wind tunnel towards the flood, but she made sure it was only going to the water and not the houses. All the water then suddenly froze. She then sliced the ice with her wind powers and made them into smaller cubes. She then made her wind carry up the ice and move them away and then dumped them into the water. The ice eventually melted in the water.

"Hah, I am so smart! No one can stop me." Malice said to herself. She then saw a light, she knew she had to follow that light. So she flew towards it and when she came to a mountain valley she lost her ability to fly. She was too exhausted by then.

"Hahah, he wasn't kidding when he said I have to used my strength. Now the only way to get out of here is to climb. Aww crap. Here we go!!!" Malice then started to climb. It was hard for her. The incline was almost completely vertical. She felt like she was going to give out. She wanted to just lay down and rest, but she couldn't do that now. After this she could rest easy from now on. After 20 minutes of intense mountain climbing she finally made it and at the peak was a door.

"Alright! The final door that will awaken my full potential. What's it say on it?" Malice observed that there was some sort of writing on it.

"It's a riddle. The sound of the sky and the sound of the earth will unlock that which you seek. Uhhhh, I guess I have to think here a bit, don't I?" Malice thought it over and over. She knew she had to sing and had to make the wind sing, but what.

"Awww, man this is hard. What exactly does it want? Wait there's something else here. 'The theme of your best friend.' Is that what it wants me to sing? Hahah, ALRIGHT! I know this song." Just then she used her hands and moved them like a conductor did when he guides an orchestra. The tune that started to play was the Teen Titans theme. (Hahahaha ALRIGHT!!! Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. LOL) The door then opened and a bright light emerged.

"What? How did I get here?" Malice was completely confused. She was standing right in front of the Titans and her father.

"Welcome back, Malice, my dearest daughter." Malicai said.

"Hey, Malice! How'd you get here?" Cyborg asked running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hahah, nice to see you too Cyborg, but what is my father doing here?" Malice asked.

"Oh, Zero? Apparantly, he's the one that was in our dreams. He is the one that will help us defeat Slade and not by sacrificing our lives." Cyborg answered.

"Oh. So he told you about everything, huh? Everything that's been going on." Malice asked.

"Yes, He is very informative. Though I have one more question. I still don't know who that girl that was emitting pink energy was." Raven replied.

"Oh, I..." Malice was cut off by her father putting his hand over her mouth.

"Hahaha, well Titans, it was nice to meet you. I hope you fare well against against your foe. We will meet again Titans. Goodbye for now." Malicai said.

"Bye, Malice." The Titans said altogether.

"Bye, guys" Malice then left.

"What was that all about?" Malice asked her father.

"They need not know yet. You will go and save them when the time is right." Malicai replied.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was late. I got sick on week and then I got lazy so I will do this now. I just need more motivation. Review!!!


End file.
